Because I love him
by twilightprincess219
Summary: Why am I the only one who can tell who you are? Because every time I look at you, my heart feels like its going to burst, because I get butterflies in my stomach, and because I love you." OCxHikaru. R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I started watching Ouran Host Club a few months ago and I fell in love with Hikaru and Kaoru!! There are AWESOME!!! :D Anyway, I like Hikaru more(I don't know why) so I decided to write a story about him. So I hope you like this!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do now own OHSHC just Riku.**

* * *

_An 8 year old girl stared at the two young boys sitting on the bench. __The girl had long silky black hair, and beautiful violet eyes. The two boys on the bench were twins, identical twins, and no one could tell them apart. She had known them for a long time, but hadn't really spoken to them. The two boys were watching her. The girl blushed and looked down at the ground before speaking._

_"Um….may I….sit there?" There was another spot on the bench where she could sit, but she knew these two didn't really talk to anyone else, so she figured she should ask if she could sit with them._

_"That depends." The one on the right said. The girl looked up. _

_"You have to play a game." The other one said._

_"A….game?" she asked confused._

_"Yep. Its called the which one is Hikaru game." They said together. _

_"If you can guess which one of us is Hikaru…" the one on the left started._

_"…then we'll let you sit with us." The one on the right finished._

_"So, which one of us is Hikaru?" they asked at the same time._

_The girl stared at them, looking from one to the other. She knew no one ever got this right. The boys always played this game with people, but unfortunately not one person could ever tell them apart. The girl smiled and pointed to the boy on the left. "You're Hikaru!"_

_The two boys eyes widened slightly, then quickly went back to normal. "Nope." They said._

_"You're wrong." The one on the left said. The girl stared at them confused then smiled again shaking her head._

_"No I'm not! I can tell the two of you apart easily."_

_The two looked at each other then back at her. "How so?"_

_The girl blushed slightly and turned away. She had a way of telling them apart, but she was definitely not going to tell them what that was. She turned halfway around smiling and winked. "I'm not telling!"_

_The boys stared at her as she waved. "See ya later!" she smiled walking away………._

I jumped snapping out of my thoughts as a loud bell rang through the hallway. _Why was I thinking about that day? So weird….. _It was then I realized what was going on.

"Kyoya where are we going?" I asked looking around as I followed my brother through the halls of Ouran Academy. My name is Riku Otori. I'm 16 years old, and this was my first day Ouran High school, seeing as I was a first year. I have long black hair, and eyes the color of violets. My brother was supposed to be showing me around the school, but unfortunately I didn't think he was doing that.

"Classes don't start for a while. I need to go check on some things." Kyoya said not looking at me. Kyoya is a year ahead of me in school, and his personality was quite a lot different than mine. See, my brother never did anything unless it benefited him in some way, which made no sense to me. Plus he wasn't afraid to tell people how he felt. Which might I add, is completely opposite of the way I am.

I'm not shy, well not that much. I'm only shy when I'm meeting new people, and when it comes to a certain red head I knew. And I rarely ever told anyone how I was really feeling. I didn't like hurting people's feelings.

"Well why are you dragging me along?" I asked annoyed as we continued walking through the halls.

"Because you're my younger sister and I can't let you get lost." He said matter-of-factly before stopping in front of a door.

I glared at him and muttered "I'm not gonna get lost, jeez." I looked up a the sign by the door as Kyoya walked in the room. _Music Room 3? _I thought confused before following my brother in.

Looking around the room, I realized what this was. "Oh, is this where you have that Host Club thing?"

"Yes." Kyoya said simply, writing something down in his black book. "Just sit down. I'll be finished in here shortly."

I sighed and sat down in a chair looking around. No one ever used this room, so Kyoya and some other boys had started a club in here. They invited all the girls in the school and entertained them, according to my brother at least. I looked over as the door opened.

"Hey Kyoya! You're here early today!" a blonde boy said walking into the room. He was quite handsome, with his blue eyes and blonde hair, and a face and attitude that made all the girls swoon.

"Yes well, I had some things to take care of. Plus I was showing Riku around school for her first day." Kyoya said not looking up from his computer.

The boy looked over at me and smiled. "Well, its been a while hasn't it Riku?" he said walking over and putting a hand under my chin. I blushed. "You're even more beautiful than the last time I saw you, if that's even possible."

"Um….h-hello…Tamaki." I stuttered blushing, seeing as how close he was to me. I knew Tamaki because he used to come over to my house a lot to hang out with Kyoya, and every time he would flirt with me. Though I still blushed and was nervous about it, I didn't think of Tamaki in that way. My heart was set for someone else. Unfortunately that someone didn't know about it.

"Tamaki I suggest you stop flirting with my sister now." Kyoya said as a black aura surrounded him. Tamaki froze in fear and backed away from me.

"R-Right…sorry Kyoya! Ahaha!" he said nervously.

"We're here!" a cute voice yelled. I looked at the door and saw a short boy with blonde hair who looked like a little kid holding a rabbit, sitting on the shoulders of a tall boy with black hair who looked extremely bored.

The blonde boy looked over at me and smiled jumping off the tall guy's shoulders before running over to me. "Hi! I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka but you can call me Honey!" Then he pointed to the tall guy who was now standing right behind him. "And this is Takashi Morinozuka but you can call him Mori!!"

"Hi." Mori said.

I smiled at them both. "Hi! I'm Riku Otori. Its nice to meet you!"

The two looked at Kyoya who said "Yes. She's my younger sister."

"Whats going on in here?" two voices said, causing me to look over at the door once again. Two identical looking boys were standing there. They had brownish-red hair and yellowish eyes, and both wore the same bored looks.

I blushed and looked away. I knew them quite well, though I didn't really talk that much. Every once in a while I would talk to them in class, but mostly about school stuff.

"Hika-chan! Kao-chan! Look! This is Kyo-chan's sister Riku-chan!!" Honey said smiling and pointing to me.

The two looked at me. "Oh yeah." They said.

"We know her." Hikaru said.

"She's in our class." Kaoru said. The two boys walked over to the rest of us.

"We didn't know you were Kyoya's sister." Hikaru said to me. I blushed and looked down.

"Oh, well, yes. I am. I just didn't really think it mattered."

"So we're all here!" Tamaki said happily. "Its time for Host Club to begin with a new year!!"

"Oh, and Riku?" Kyoya said.

I looked at him. "Yes?"

He pushed his glasses up with one finger, before saying "You're going to be helping us out this year. So I suggest you get to know everyone in this room."

I stared at my brother, deciding whether I should yell or not. _I _was supposed to work _here_?! He had to be insane! I looked around at all the boys as they stared at me smiling…….and sighed. _Well, this should be an interesting school year._

* * *

**A/N: Well please review and let me know what you think!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well here's the next chapter!!! Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC just Riku.**

* * *

"So….what exactly am I supposed to do? I'm a girl. Are you gonna start having male guests or something?" I asked looking at all the boys. It just didn't really make sense for me to work here when they served girls, not guys.

"Well, not exactly." Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up. "You're going to be a waitress."

"You're kidding right?" I said annoyed.

"I'm afraid not. Also, you will be dressing according to our outfits for the day so you match us."

"YAY! This is gonna be so much fun!!!" Honey said happily jumping up and down.

"Yeah." Mori said.

"Aah! Having a lovely young lady with us everyday! How wonderful!!" Tamaki said going into one of his little daydreams.

"Looks like we're gonna be spending more time together!" the twins said with their arms around my shoulders.

I blushed slightly and looked at them. "Oh……Well…." I looked around at the others, as they watched me-well except Tamaki who was still in his daydream. "I guess…..it won't be too bad…."

"Good. Because you don't really have a choice." Kyoya said, causing me to glare at him. He looked at his watch. "Well, we better all get going. Its time for classes."

Everyone started walking to the door. I stood up only to have the twins stand in front of me. "Come on! We'll walk you to class!" they said smiling. I blushed and nodded, following them out.

* * *

I walked down the hall with a Hitachiin on either side of me. I wasn't ashamed to admit I was nervous. For one, even though we've known each other for years, we didn't talk a lot. The Hitachiin's kept to themselves for the most part. So now that I was going to be hanging out with them, it was going to be very weird. Second……I looked up at Hikaru as he walked with his hands behind his head and blushed before quickly looking away. The second reason was exactly the same as why I could tell them both apart.

Suddenly the twins were standing in front of me, causing me to stop. "Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Before we go in, we wanna play a game!" they said.

"A game?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"Yep! It's the 'Which one of us is Hikaru' game!" they smiled, and I sighed. "So, which of us is Hikaru?"

I immediately pointed to the one on the right. "Hikaru."

The two looked at each other, just like they did the last time we played this game-just a few days ago. They never could understand how I could tell them apart so easily. No one else has ever gotten it right before, so they constantly played this stupid game with me, hoping I would lose one time. They looked at me. "How do you know?"

I smiled and walked around them to the door then looked back and winked smiling-just like I did all those years ago. "I'm not telling!" I said before walking into the classroom.

* * *

Classes went by quickly, even though I was dragged to Music Room 3 after every class by the twins. I finally managed to get a break from them when one of our classes let out early and I left the room quickly before they could see. I sighed as I walked down the hall. "That was close. I finally get to be left alone."

I turned a corner and….BAM! I let out a shriek as I fell back on my butt. "Ow…." I muttered.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you ok?" I looked up and saw a boy staring at me. Apparently I had run into him since he was on the ground as well.

"Um….yes. I'm fine." I smiled. The boy stood up and offered me a hand. I gratefully took it as he helped me up. When I was standing I realized me and the boy were eye level, and I recognized him. He was in my classes, but I never really got a good look at him. Until now that is. He had short messy brown hair, wore a pair of glasses, and also a pair of pants and a brown sweater with a white colored shirt underneath. He definitely didn't fit in with the kids here. And being as smart as I was, I realized something wasn't right. "You're….Haruhi Fujioka right?"

"Uh….yes?"

I stared at him. His face was definitely not the face of a boy, that much I could tell. It's no wonder I didn't pick up on this before. He wasn't listed in the gym glass registry and the roll was all mixed up so no one would be able to tell if he was really….."Why are you dressed like a boy?"

Haruhi froze. "Wh-What are you talking about? I'm dressed like this cause I am a boy."

I smirked crossing my arms. "Please, give me some credit. I'm a girl. I can tell when someone else is a girl." I pointed at him-well, her. "And you, my friend, are a girl."

Haruhi sighed. "Ok fine. But you can't tell anyone alright?" I nodded.

"Sure whatever. Its your choice if you wanna tell people you're a girl or boy."

She smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

I smiled and held out my hand. "I'm Riku Otori. Its nice to meet you!"

"Yeah. You too." Haruhi smiled taking my hand. I looked at the clock on the wall and sighed.

"Well, I guess I better get going. My brother won't be too happy if I don't show."

"Oh. Ok then. I'll see you later." Haruhi said starting to walk away.

"Hey!" She turned and looked at me as I smiled at her. "You look like you were looking for something."

"Oh yeah. Well I was trying to find some place to study quietly. Every room here seems to be filled with people."

I smiled getting an idea before running up and grabbing her hand. "Come on! I know the perfect place!!"

* * *

**A/N: Review please and let me know what you think!! Please and thank you!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to get this out. I was in Ohio at ColossalCon this weekend. It was AMAZING!!! Vic Mignogna is so great!! I accidentally ran into him Saturday after the FMA panel. lol. I stood up and turned around and he was right there. He scared the crap out of me haha.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC. Just Riku.**

* * *

Haruhi and I walked down the halls.

"So….where are we going?" Haruhi asked looking over at me. I smiled at her.

"I know some place that's quiet. Or at least it should be. My brother and his friends hang out in there but they shouldn't be there right now." After a few more minutes I stopped in front of a door. "Here we are!"

Haruhi stared at it. "Music Room 3?"

I nodded. "Well, go on in!"

She sighed and turned to the door, grabbing the handle. Slowly she turned it, and opened it a crack before peeking in.

Red flower petals blew out magically through the door. I sweatdropped. _Ok….maybe I was wrong._

"Welcome." Six male voices said. I stood next to Haruhi as she started freaking out, leaning against the door.

"Oh wow it's a boy!" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"And Riku-chan!!" Honey said smiling happily.

"Y-You know these people?" Haruhi asked me still kind of freaking out.

I nodded. "Yeah. The one with the glasses is my brother."

"Hikaru, Kaoru. This boy is in the same class as you I believe, correct?" Kyoya said.

"Yeah but he's shy. He doesn't act very sociably so we don't know much about him." They said in unison, as usual.

Kyoya was silent for a few seconds before he smirked. "Well that wasn't very polite." I could tell there was something behind his smile, and knowing him and how he knew almost everything about everyone, I figured he already knew Haruhi was a girl. "Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, Mr. Honor Student."

"What?" Tamaki asked surprised standing up. "You must be Haruhi Fujioka!" While he was talking, Haruhi was trying to escape. I just sighed. "You must be the exceptional honors student we've heard about!"

At that Haruhi stopped messing with the door and turned around slightly looking freaked. "How did you know my name?"

"Why you're infamous." Kyoya said. "Its not every day a commoner gains entrance into our academy." Haruhi looked over at me and I nodded smiling.

"Yeah that's how I knew your name too. Im surprised you didn't ask before."

"You must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to get your way into this school as an honors student Mr. Fujioka." my brother continued.

"Well uh…..thank you I guess." Haruhi said sounding exasperated.

"Your welcome!" Tamaki said putting his arm around Haruhi. I sighed-he always seemed to annoy me-and walked over to stand with the others. "You're a hero to other poor people Fujioka! You've shown the world that even a poor person can excel at an elite private academy!"

Haruhi slinked away from Tamaki as he continued his little speech. I tuned him out-I hated listening to him, it just gave me a headache. Feeling eyes on me, I turned to see the twins staring at me.

I blushed lightly. "What?"

"We wanna play a game!" they said.

I sighed again. _Why do they insist on playing this stupid game? I already played it once today._

"Which one of us is Hikaru?" they asked.

"Didn't I already do this earlier?"

"Yeah…" Hikaru said.

"But we wanna do it again." Kaoru said smiling.

I pointed to the twin on the left. "You're Hikaru." I switched to the one on the right. "And you're Kaoru. Do I really have to play this game?"

The two boys looked at each other then back at me. "Are you going to tell us how you can tell which one of us is Hikaru?"

I blushed and looked away from them. "No. I just can ok?"

They continued to watch me until a crash was heard. _Well, that can't be good._ I looked up and sweatdropped. Apparently Haruhi had knocked over a vase-a very expensive vase at that.

"Aaahh!" the twins said, suddenly standing behind her. I had no idea how they got there that fast.

"We were gonna feature that Renaissance vase in an upcoming school auction!" Hikaru said.

"Oh now you've done it commoner the bidding on that vase was about to start at 8 million yen!" Kaoru said.

"WHAT?! 8 MILLION YEN?!" Haruhi yelled shocked as she started to freak out and try and figure out how many thousand yen that was. She stood up and turned to them. "Uh…Im gonna have to pay you back."

"With what money? You cant even afford the school uniform." the twins said at the same time.

"Whats with that grubby outfit you've got on anyway?" Kaoru asked.

Kyoya picked up a piece of the vase. "Well, what do you think we should do Tamaki?" I looked over at the blonde, curious as to what he would say.

"Theres a famous saying you've probably heard Fujioka." Tamaki said sitting down in a chair. He closed his eyes resting his head on his one hand and pointing at her with the other. "When in Rome do as the Romans do. Since you have no money, you can pay with your body."

I sweatdropped. _Please tell me he doesn't mean what I'm thinking. _Whenever Tamaki was talking my mind automatically went to the gutter.

"That means starting today…." Tamaki continued. He opened his eyes. "You're the Host Club's dog."

"But isn't that what Riku is?" the twins asked with their arms around me. I glared at them, but still couldn't help blushing.

"I am not a dog!"

"No Riku is just a waitress." Kyoya said. "She'll just have a little help for now."

I watched as Honey poked Haruhi who was completely freaking out, before she fell down on the ground.

* * *

**A/N: Review please and let me know what you think and I'll try to get the next one out soon!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: K well here's the next chapter!! Hope you enjoy!!**

* * *

"You can't be serious?!" I yelled from behind the curtain. My brother had handed me an outfit to put on to be the waitress, and I did not like it one bit.

"Come on out Riku! It cant be that bad!" Tamaki said.

"I wanna see Riku-chan!!" Honey said happily.

"Yeah." Mori said.

"Just come out!" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

I blushed. _This is so embarrassing….. I_ took a deep breath and walked out.

I was wearing a navy blue maids outfit, with a matching headpiece. It went down to about mid-thigh, and had white frilly fabric underneath. The apron wrapped around my chest starting from right under my chest where it was tight before getting loose at my waist. Also I wore white boots that tied up the front and wristbands that were the same color as my outfit. Overall it was pretty cute, but it was still embarrassing to have to wear it.

Everyone stared at me. It was silent until…….

Tamaki threw himself on me hugging me. "Aw! You look so cute!! You're so adorable!!"

I blushed and glared at my brother after pushing the blonde off me. "You really expect me to wear this?"

"Yes. Now, all you will be doing is handing out drinks and snacks. That won't be too hard will it?" Kyoya said. I growled but was cut off by two arms being slung around my shoulders.

"I don't see a problem with it." Kaoru said.

"The boss is right. You look cute." Hikaru smiled. I blushed madly and quickly ran over grabbing the tea set.

"Well I better get ready!" I said nervously walking away. The twins watched me go confused.

* * *

The Host Club was finally open for the day, and the music room was now filled with lots of girls. The boys were all busy entertaining them. I, much to my dismay, was handing out drinks and snacks. I glared over at my brother. _Damn Kyoya……you are so gonna pay for this!_

I looked over hearing a commotion over by Tamaki's table. Haruhi was standing there looking slightly annoyed, and Tamaki was holding a can of something. A bunch of girls were starting to crowd around also, which made me curious. I walked over.

"So….whats going on?" I asked one of the girls closest to me.

"Apparently that's coffee in that can!" she said shocked. I looked at the can in Tamaki's hand. I had heard of instant coffee before, but never actually drank it.

"Commoners are pretty smart." Kyoya said standing behind Tamaki's couch. Hikaru and Kaoru were there as well.

"A hundred grams per three hundred yen?" Hikaru asked.

"That's a lot less then we normally pay." Kaoru said.

I looked at Haruhi and could tell she was annoyed. "I'll go back and get something else, excuse me for not buying you guys expensive coffee." She said.

"No I'll keep it." Tamaki said surprising everyone. He stood up. "Im going to give a try." This shocked everyone even more, including me. "I will drink this coffee!!" he declared and everyone clapped. Well, almost everyone.

I stood there staring at him dumbfounded. I didn't know how Kyoya put up with him.

"Alright Haruhi, get over hear and makes some of this commoners coffee." Tamaki ordered.

"Oh Tamaki, now you're taking this joke a bit too far." A girl sitting on the couch said. She had long red hair, and looked really snobby. "Your palate won't be able to stomach that crap. You don't have to drink it just because he bought it." Unfortunately for her, everyone had walked away except for Haruhi. I smirked and walked away to hand out the drinks again.

Haruhi made the coffee, and I helped her hand it to everyone, while taking one of my own. I was curious as to what it tasted like too. The girls were questioning whether to drink it.

"I'm afraid if I drink this my father will yell at me." One girl said.

"What if I let you drink it from my mouth?" Tamaki said seductively holding her chin.

I sighed. _God he is such a perv……_

"Then I would drink it." The girl said as the other girls screamed with hearts in their eyes. Seriously, all these girls were hopeless.

I walked over to Hikaru and Kaoru's table placing some cups down. Hikaru was telling a story apparently. "And so the nightmare made him bolt up right out of bed." He said with a laughing smile.

"Hikaru! Don't tell them that story!" Kaoru said embarrassed. "I asked you not to tell anyone that." He got a light blush on his face as he closed his eyes. I watched curiously. "Why are you so mean to me?" he added beginning to cry.

"Im sorry Kaoru." Hikaru said grabbing his brothers face with both hands and pulling him so their faces were very close. "I didn't mean to upset you. But you were so adorable when it happened I had to tell them. Im sorry."

"I forgive you." Kaoru said. I blushed as I watched them, feeling slightly jealous towards Kaoru. Right now, I wished to be in his place more than anything. Though I would never tell anyone that. I decided watching this was not going to make it any easier so I walked away over to Haruhi who was watching Honey and Mori sitting with some girls.

"Is that boy really a third year student?" she asked.

I smiled looking over at them too. "Yeah."

"Honey senpai may seem young and childish, but he's a prodigy." Kyoya said walking up and standing next to me. I glared at him, still not forgiving him for what he's making me do. "And then Mori senpai's allure, is his strong and silent disposition."

"HARU-CHAAAAAN!" Honey said hanging onto Haruhi's arm and spinning around. He stopped and looked at her smiling. "Hey Haru-chan do you wanna go have some cake with me??"

"Thanks but I don't like cake." Haruhi said dizzily.

"Then how would you like to hold my bunny Usa-chan??" he asked.

"Im…not into…bunnies…" she said still dizzy.

"Are you saying you don't like Usa-chan?" Honey asked confused showing her his stuffed rabbit.

Haruhi stopped and stared at it. I watched her, wondering what she would do. Boys didn't normally like things like that, so if she said she liked it………

"I guess he is kinda cute huh?" she said leaning closer to the bunny. Honey looked up at her, and by the expression on his face, I knew he figured it out.

"This isn't going too well is it?" I said.

"Well, we'll wait and see how long it takes the others to figure it out." Kyoya said. "Some of them aren't very bright."

"Oh right…." I looked over at Tamaki who was entertaining some girls. _I doubt he'll figure it out at all. Or he'll have to see proof before he figures it out._

"Take good care of him ok??" Honey said bounding away.

I smiled watching him-he was just so adorable-before following him to his table to give them their drinks.

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty well review please and thanks!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: The next chapter! Yay! Thanks to all who added this story to their alerts and everything! Now since you're doing that, could you review please??*puppy dog eyes***

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC.**

* * *

I put my tray down, deciding to take a break. I had never really given out drinks before, but it wasn't really that hard. Plus it was kind of fun. I looked around and saw Haruhi staring at Tamaki who appeared to be giving some kind of speech. I walked over to her.

"You don't have to listen to him you know. He just likes to hear himself talk." Haruhi looked over at me.

"But above all else Haruhi you must remember…" Tamaki said walking up to us both and glancing at her from the side. "…how affective a glance from the side can be."

"Huh! I got it!" Haruhi said.

"Got what?" I asked.

"Huh? Did I strike a-" Tamaki started.

"Obnoxious!" Haruhi said.

I giggled as Tamaki went over and crouched in a corner sulking. "Yep that about explains Tamaki."

"Uh I'm sorry….Tamaki senpai." Haruhi said. The twins laughed leaning their arms on her head.

"You're a hero alright!" Hikaru said.

"Uh huh!" Kaoru said.

"I'm sorry senpai, but your lesson did strike a small cord with me." Haruhi said. Tamaki stood up and turned around.

"Really? Let me teach you more….my friend!" he said extending his hand.

"Well he got over that quick." Haruhi said.

"Yeah he does that." I said annoyed.

"Boss?" the twins said.

"Call me King!" Tamaki said and I sweatdropped. _Can his ego get any bigger?_

"You can teach him the basics of hosting…" Kaoru started.

"But he's not going to get very far with the ladies if he doesn't look the part you know?" Hikaru said walking to stand in front of Haruhi. "He's not exactly host club material but…" he took her glasses off. "…Maybe if we took off his glasses it'll help." Hikaru opened his eyes and stared at Haruhi. His eyes widened slightly.

"Hey I need those!" Haruhi said. Kaoru was standing in front of her now too looking just as shocked as Hikaru. "I used to have contacts but I lost them on the first day of school."

I watched as Tamaki pushed Hikaru and Kaoru out of the way and looked at Haruhi. He thought for a second then snapped his fingers. "Hikaru. Kaoru."

"Got it!" they said grabbing Haruhi's arms and running out of the room with her. I sweatdropped before looking back at Tamaki.

"Kyoya! My hairstylist!" he said and Kyoya was already dialing the number. He pointed to Mori. "Mori senpai go to the eye doctor and get him some contact lenses!"

"Yes." Mori said running off.

"What about me Tama-chan???" Honey asked excitedly.

"Honey senpai!!"

"Yes sir!!"

"You….go have some cake."

"Its just us Usa-chan." Honey said glumily sitting at a table. "Everyone else said they were too busy."

I looked at Tamaki. "So what, am I the only one who doesn't get to do anything?"

"Of course not." Tamaki said putting his arm around my waist and pulling me close while putting his other hand under my chin, bringing my face close to his. "You get the honor of staying here with me. Don't worry I will entertain you just like any guest. Now, what would you like to do?"

"I'd like you to get off me." I said blushing.

* * *

"Um….senpai?" Haruhi said from behind the curtain. We all were waiting for her to finish changing into her uniform. I was standing in the back next to Honey who was sitting at a table.

"Aren't you done changing yet?" Tamaki asked.

The curtain opened and Haruhi was standing there without her glasses wearing the boys school uniform. I stared at her. She really did look different like that. But I still couldn't see how others couldn't tell she was a girl.

"You sure its really ok for me to keep this uniform?" she asked.

Tamaki put his hands to his face crying. "Cute! You're as pretty as a girl! Adorable!"

_That's because she is a girl…. _I thought sweatdropping at his idiocy.

"Haru-chan you look so cute!!" Honey said happily.

"If we had known that's how you really look…." Hikaru started.

"We would have helped you out sooner." Kaoru finished.

"Who knows? Maybe he'll draw in some customers." Kyoya said.

"Well, that's just what I was thinking!" Tamaki said smiling. He pointed at Haruhi. "Our errand boy is moving up the ranks! Starting today you are an official member of the Host Club! I will personally train you to be a first rate host. If you can get 100 customers to request your service we will completely forget about your 8 million yen debt."

_Should have known he would do something like this…. _I thought.

"A host??" Haruhi said shocked.

Well, it looked like things were about to get interesting.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry its not as long as the last ones!! But reviews please!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter!! Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC!!**

* * *

I was walking by a couch getting ready to hand out drinks when I noticed something on it that caused me to sweatdrop. _Seriously? _Tamaki was peaking over the back of the couch, watching Haruhi talk to a few girls. I sighed and walked over to him. "Tamaki what are you doing?" He ignored me and continued watching. I glared at him and turned to watch Haruhi.

"I see. Your mother was sick and passed away ten years ago." One of the girls said sadly.

This shocked me. _Her mom died? _That had to be so hard on her.

"Who does the chores around the house?" the girl asked.

"Oh. I do them myself." Haruhi said looking up at the girl. "My mother taught me. She was an amazing cook. And when she went to the hospital she left me all kinds of great recipes. It was fun to create each dish. Especially when they turned out well."

I looked over at Tamaki. He was watching Haruhi intently with a slight blush on his face.

"It made me happy to see my dad enjoy it." Haruhi continued. "I've had a hard childhood but Dad and I have managed to make it through ok." She smiled.

The three girl had hearts all around them, and I knew she had won them over. I smiled.

"So, is ok if maybe tomorrow…" one of the girls started.

"..we request to sit with you again?" another finished.

"Yeah I'd really appreciate that ladies!" Haruhi said smiling.

"Why is he so popular?" Tamaki asked. I was about to answer but someone beat you to it.

"He's a natural." Kyoya said surprising me. I hadn't seen him come over.

"No training needed." I heard from the floor and looked down to see the twins. _Where did they come from?? I_ thought confused.

"Have you forgotten about me?" a voice asked and Tamaki looked next to him. It was that girl with the red hair from before.

"Oh no. Sorry Princess." Tamaki smiled. "Im just a little bit concerned about our newest host."

"Well that's obvious Tamaki." She said. "You sure have been keeping an eye on him."

"Of course I have to. Im training him to be a gentleman like me." Tamaki said before snapping his fingers. "Haruhi, come here for a minute."

I sighed. I really didn't want to listen to him talking anymore, and I didn't want to be around that red-headed girl. So I placed the food and drinks down, and walked away.

As I was walking away I heard Tamaki start making a fuss again and turned to see him swinging Haruhi around saying how cute and adorable she was. I was about to go back over and get him to stop when Haruhi yelled. "Mori sempai help me!"

Suddenly Mori grabbed her out of Tamaki's hands and held her up in the air. I sighed as I saw Mori's expression change. Apparently doing that made him realize something about Haruhi. _Well looks like its just one person left….I_ thought glancing at Tamaki. _That…might take a while._

* * *

I was sitting in class taking notes quietly. A lot had happened today, what with bumping into Haruhi, and her meeting the Host Club, and actually joining it! That still shocked me. And I was wondering how Tamaki didn't see how Haruhi was a girl. Apparently the rest of the host club knew.

My thoughts drifted back to this morning, when I was thinking about that day I was talking to Hikaru and Kaoru. I still didn't know why that memory came to me. Maybe because it was the first time they asked me to play that stupid game of theirs. I knew they were probably shocked that I actually got it right. And the way I told them apart, no one else could use. I had never told anyone how I told the two boys apart, and I wasn't planning for that to change anytime soon. The bell rang for class to be over and I sighed shutting my notebook.

"Hey." I jumped at the voice and looked over to see Hikaru standing next to you desk.

"Oh. Hikaru. Hi." I said starting to blush. I turned away hoping he wouldn't see. _Why do I always get like this?_

"Are you alright? You seem a little out of it today." He asked leaning down so he was closer to me.

I stood up, keeping my head down and my eyes shadowed. "Yes. I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind that's all. I-I have to go." I said starting to walk away.

Suddenly Hikaru was in front of me. "Lets walk together." He said smiling. I blushed again as Kaoru came over.

"Hikaru…..are you just going to forget about me?" he asked sadly looking away. Hikaru took his brothers face in his hands and put their faces close together.

"I would never forget about you Kaoru. You are all I think about."

"Oh Hikaru…."

The girls that were still in the room blushed and screamed with hearts in their eyes. I continued to blush as well, wondering why they always did that. But still, I couldn't help the jealousy that rose in me when Hikaru touched Kaoru in that way.

Kaoru looked over at me and smiled. "Do you mind if we walk with you outside Riku?"

I, still blushing, shook my head. "N-No. N-Not at all." My mind was still sort of dazed after what I just witnessed.

"Great!" the twins said smiling, as the three of us walked outside to our cars.

* * *

As we got outside, I saw my limo waiting for me. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled at them both.

"Yeah. See ya!" the boys said before walking off to their limo. I watched them go, not being able to take my eyes off Hikaru's retreating form.

"You know you should just tell him how you feel." I jumped and turned to see my brother standing next to me. I glared at him.

"What are you talking about Kyoya?"

"I think you know what I'm talking about. Its not good to hold in what your thinking." He said walking over to the limo.

"How would you know you never hold back what you're thinking." I muttered as I followed him.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think!!!^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews!! Enjoy the chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC.**

* * *

I smiled as I placed the tray of snacks on Hikaru and Kaoru's table. "Thank you!" the girls said.

"Your welcome! I hope you like it!" I said. You picked up a cup and handed one to each of them. Then I handed one to Kaoru.

"Thank you so much Riku." He said smiling. I nodded and handed Hikaru's his. As I was handing it to him he put his hands over top of mine and pulled the cup to his lips. And unfortunately when he pulled the cup there, I had to go with it, so I was pretty close to his face, which caused me to blush.

After his drink, Hikaru looked up at me and smiled. "Thank you, Riku. This is excellent."

"Um….y-your welcome." I stuttered blushing. Before Hikaru could say anything else, there was a crash, causing all of us to look up. The scene in front of us made me gasp.

Haruhi was on the floor, hovering about that girl with the red hair from before. I glared. This could not be coincidence.

The girl screamed. "No Haruhi leave me alone! Somebody help he just attacked me!!" I really didn't like this girl. I looked over noticing movement and saw Hikaru and Kaoru getting up. "Someone do something! Teach this commoner a lesson!"

Suddenly two buckets of water were poured on the girls head by the Hitachiin twins. I smiled.

"Why did you do that?" the girl asked. Tamaki walked over and helped her up. She looked up at him. "Do something Tamaki! Haruhi just assaulted me."

Tamaki swept her hair back. "Im disappointed in you. You threw his bag in the pond didn't you?"

I was confused now. Haruhi's bag was thrown in the pond? _I guess I missed something…_

"You don't know that! Do you have any proof that I did?" the girl argued.

Tamaki lifted her face up with his hand under her chin. "You know, you're a beautiful girl. But you aren't classy enough to be our guest dear." He said. "If its one thing I know. Haruhi is not that kind of a man."

"Why Tamaki?? You idiot!" she said running off crying.

Tamaki looked at Haruhi. "Hmm…now how am I going to punish you? Because it is your fault after all." He pointed at her. "Your quota is now 1000!"

Haruhi looked like she was about ready to pass out. And so did I. _Tamaki really wears out my energy…. _I sighed.

"Come on." Tamaki said holding his hand out to help her up. Haruhi took his hand and stood up. "I've got high expectations for you my little rookie." He winked.

"This is the only spare uniform we have." Kyoya said holding up a bag and smiling. His smile made me wonder what uniform was in there. "Sorry but its better than a wet one right?"

"Thanks a lot you guys I'm gonna go change." Haruhi said. I watched as she walked away then smiled. I was glad she seemed to be fitting in here.

* * *

I stood next to the twins, along with Honey and Mori, while Tamaki freaked out after finding out Haruhi was a girl. I had to laugh at his expression. _I can't believe he didn't know…..well, actually yes I can._

"Well isn't this an interesting development." Kyoya said. _Yeah right he knew from the start._ I sighed.

"Oh yeah." The twins said looking at each other.

"Uh….you know I have to say sempai, I thought you were pretty cool earlier." Haruhi said smiling.

Tamaki blushed and put his hand to his mouth. Everyone walked over and stood with him and Haruhi.

"Being a Host and getting fussed over by a bunch of girls might not be that bad." Haruhi said turned away from us. "I wonder how I can pull it off." She thought for a second then said "I got it! I'll just call everyone 'dude' and 'bro' now!" She then smiled and laughed, and I smiled too. It looked like I was right. Things were going to get interesting.

* * *

I was sitting in the library working on some homework I had. It was fairly easy, but I wanted to get it finished before I went home. Unfortunately while I was working I forgot to pay attention to the time. I happened to glance up and noticed the time. _Guess I better get going. _I sighed and grabbed my stuff walking to the door. As I walked by a table, I noticed someone sitting there. "Haruhi?"

She turned when her name was called, looking up from a book. "Oh, Riku. Hey."

"Hey." I smiled. "Are you going to the Host Club today?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I was just getting ready to leave."

"Well then lets walk together!"

She smiled. "Alright."

"So….Haruhi. I was wondering, are you doing anything tonight?" I asked as the two of us walked to Music Room #3.

"Uh….not that I know of. Why?"

"Well I was just wanted to know if you wanted to spend the night!"

Haruhi looked over at me shocked. "Um….spend the….night?"

"Uh-huh! Like a sleepover! Only it'll be just you and me." I said smiling. "So what do you say?? Please???"

"Uh well….I don't know. Will it be alright with your parents?" she asked.

"Yeah of course! They don't mind at all when I have friends over. So please?" I asked giving her a puppy dog face. Apparently it worked.

"Well…..alright. I guess it might be fun."

"Yay!!" I said happily hugging her. Haruhi smiled.

Haruhi opened the door to the Host Club and we both walked in. But…..it didn't look like the host club anymore. It looked like a jungle.

"Whats…this?" Haruhi asked. "Where….are we?"

"Um…..I think we're in the right room." I said looking around before seeing them.

"Welcome!" the six boys said. They were all wearing jungle type attire. They all wore skirt type things, with no shirts-except for Tamaki. I quickly looked away from Hikaru blushing.

"You finally made it Riku and Haruhi. You're so late." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Um….sorry. We lost track of time." I said.

"I could be wrong….but my calendar says its still early spring." Haruhi said.

"Huddling under a kotatsu table fearing the cold is nonsense!" Tamaki said waving a fan around. "And besides the heating system we have is…..the best!"

"Do you have a problem with the way we run our club Haruhi?" Kyoya asked her. "Be careful what you say, you owe us 8 million yen remember?"

I looked over at Haruhi and could tell she remember clearly. _I'm really hoping they don't expect me to dress up like this at all……._ I looked up and saw Hikaru and Kaoru holding up an outfit and smiling, which I guessed was for me. _I shouldn't have even questioned it._

"Gentlemen don't bundle up in bulky clothing." Tamaki said. "It may be chilly early spring out there in the real world, but here at the club we want to surprise our chilly little kittens with a tropical paradise."

I sighed walking away from him. Like before, I just couldn't stand to listen to him talk for too long. I walked over to the twins who smiled. "Here ya go!" they said holding out the outfit to me.

I looked over at my brother. "Tell me again why I have to work here?"

"Because I said so. And mother wanted me to make sure you had a good time here."

"How is this making sure I have a good time?" I glared.

Kyoya leaned down and whispered so no one else could hear. "You're getting to spend more time with Hikaru. Are you saying you don't want that?"

I blushed a million shades of red, and the twins looked at me curiously. Tamaki was still giving his speech, and Mori was running around with Honey.

Kyoya stood back up with a smug look. "I thought so."

I glared at him before taking the outfit from Hikaru and Kaoru and walked to the changing room.

* * *

**A/N: Well please review!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. And I know some of you said that this seems like its more about Haruhi right now but I just had to get her into the Host Club. I'm still probably going to mostly follow the show but I'll add some things with Riku in between alright?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC.**

* * *

I sighed as I walked out. Why Kyoya made me wear these stupid outfits was beyond me. "Seriously? Do I have to wear this?"

I was wearing a moroon color two piece set. The bottom was a long wrap that came together in the front so you could see my legs. And the top was a tube top that only covered my chest.

"I think it looks nice." Haruhi said smiling.

"Yeah it looks good!" the twins said making me blush and look away.

"Fine. I guess I don't have a choice." I sighed.

"Of course not." Kyoya said and I glared at him. Then I remembered something.

"Oh! Kyoya I hope you don't mind but Haruhi is staying with us tonight." This caused all the boys to look at me.

"Hmm. Is that so?" Kyoya said. "Well, I guess that's fine."

"Well I wasn't asking permission I was just telling you." I said walking over to Haruhi and smiling. "Come on! Lets go!" I dragged her away.

The boys all stared watching us go, then turned to Kyoya. He sighed, already knowing what they were thinking.

* * *

I walked over to Hikaru and Kaoru's table after being at Honey and Mori's. U placed the tray down and began handing out the drinks. Apparently the twins had told the girls about the party that was to be held the following week.

"What kind of party is it going to be is it going to be formal?" one of the girls asked.

"Yes in fact we've rented the schools largest hall." Hikaru said.

"It's the perfect place for dancing." Kaoru said.

Hikaru got close to Kaoru's face, placing his hand under his chin. "But I really wanted to spend some alone time with you Kaoru."

"Don't be upset Hikaru I know exactly how you feel." Kaoru said. I sighed, picking up the tray and walking away from them. I really wished I would stop being around when they did that.

I was actually quite excited about the party though. Although I doubted I would get to dance with the one person I wanted to dance with, I still thought it would be fun.

* * *

I sighed watching Tamaki sulk as he ate ramen. Apparently he was upset that one of the girls, Kanako, chose Haruhi as her new favorite host.

"Hey boss! Why don't you stop eating that commoner's ramen and come over here to help us with the party planning?" Hikaru said.

"Does it really bother you that Princess Kasuga has taken a liking to Haruhi?" Kaoru asked.

"He shouldn't be surprised. She's had the illness for a while now hasn't she?" Kyoya said not looking up from his computer.

"What illness?" Haruhi asked. I was curious too so instead of watching Tamaki sulk-which I found quite entertaining-I walked over to stand with the others and listen to this story.

"She's got the host hopping disease." Hikaru said.

"Host hopping?" I said confused.

"AKA: The never the same boy twice disease." Kaoru said.

"Oh." I said catching on.

"Usually our customers choose a favorite host and see them regularly." Kyoya said still not looking up from his computer. "However, Princess Kanako tends to change her favorites on a regular basis."

"That's right!" Honey said holding his bunny. "Cause before she chose Haru-chan, she was with Tama-chan!"

"Oh." Haruhi said, understanding now. "So he's upset because I took her from him?"

"SHUT UP!" Tamaki yelled, now at the table with everyone else. "I COULDN'T CARE LESS! IM RUNNING OUT OF PATIENCE!" He pointed at her. "Haruhi! Its time you started dressing like a girl! Riku! Give her one of your dresses!"

I sighed as he started rambling again. "Hey Riku." I looked up at the twins. "We wanna play a game." They grinned.

I sighed again, smiled, and pointed to Hikaru. "You're Hikaru."

The two looked at each other then back at me. "You didn't even know what game we were going to play!" Kaoru said.

"Was I right?" I asked, thinking they may have had a different game in mind.

"Well….yeah." they said. I smiled. "So you going to tell us how you can tell us apart yet?"

"No." I said turning away from them so as to hide my blush.

Tamaki grabbed a chest and pulled out a big picture of Haruhi with long hair. "DADDY WANTS YOU TO GO BACK TO LOOKING LIKE THIS!!" he said while crying.

"DON'T GO BLOWING UP MY PHOTOS WITHOUT ASKING ME FIRST!!" Haruhi yelled.

"The more I look at this picture the more amazed I am." Hikaru said looking at the photo. I had to admit, she looked completely different.

Haruhi told us all that the day before school, a kid got gum in her hair, so she cut it all off. "I didn't care if I looked like a dude."

"A GIRL SHOULD NEVER REFER TO HERSELF AS A DUDE!!" Tamaki yelled before turning to Kyoya crying. "MAMA! Haruhi's using those dirty boy words again!"

_How does Kyoya put up with him? _I thought, irritated just by his voice.

"I'm sorry but who is 'mama'?" Kaoru asked.

"Based on club position I assume its me." my brother said not really affected by all this.

"Look I don't see what your crying about. Working as a host, I can pay back more of my debt." Haruhi said. "It'll never happen if I'm just an errand boy."

"Hate to change the subject, but do you have formal dancing experience?" Hikaru asked her. "You'll need it at the party."

By the look on her face, she didn't. "Uh….no. But the party doesn't have anything to do with my quota right? I'm not interested in going to events so if I could be excused…." She stopped as Tamaki appeared behind her.

"Definitely not. A refined gentleman must know how to dance." He said. "If you want to live the life of a host that badly you're going to have to show us how far you're willing to go Haruhi. I order you to master dancing the waltz in one week. And you will demonstrate it for us at the party." He pointed at her. "Or I will tell the entire school that you're a girl! And knock you back down to errand boy."

I sighed then looked at the clock. "Oh. Well I guess its time to go. Come on Haruhi!" I grabbed her hand. "We'll be down in the car!" I added to my brother before pulling her out of the room.

"Hey hold on what are you doing??" Haruhi asked.

"You're sleeping over remember?" I said smiling as I pulled her outside.

"Oh….right." it sounded like she forgot. "But….I need to get clothes first."

"That's alright we'll stop at your place before we go home!"

"But you don't even know where I live…."

"Oh don't worry about that! Kyoya's great at find people's houses. We'll just tell the driver where to go." I said smiling. "This is going to be so much fun!!!" Haruhi watched me for a few seconds then smiled too.

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty so review please!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews!! i appreciate it!! And dont worry this one is longer than the last one!! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC.**

* * *

"Wow….." Haruhi said as we pulled up to my house-well, mansion. "Its…huge!"

I smiled. "Its ok I guess." I grabbed her hand. "Come on!" I said pulling her inside.

* * *

Finally we got everything set up in my room-or at least the maids did. So I decided to show Haruhi around. We were walking around downstairs when we heard the doorbell ring. The two of us stopped in the main entrance way as the butler walked over to get the door.

"Are you expecting someone?" Haruhi asked.

"I don't think so." I shrugged. "But maybe one of my brothers are expecting some business people to…." I cut off as the door was opened and I saw who was standing there. I groaned. _Why me?_

"Hey Riku! Haruhi!" Tamaki said smiling as the other Host Club members stood behind him.

Haruhi stared at them openmouthed. "What are you guys doing here?!"

"I invited them." Kyoya said walking up to us as the Host Club boys walked in.

"You _invited _them?!" I asked my brother glaring at him.

"I am allowed to have friends sleep over as well, Riku." He said pushing his glasses up.

"Yeah but not on the same night as me!!"

"Well its too late now. I can hardly tell them to leave now that they're here. That would be rude." Kyoya said.

"You don't have any problem being rude any other time…." I muttered angrily.

"Aw come on Riku! This'll be fun!" Hikaru and Kaoru said standing in front of me. I blushed and took a step back, then sighed. It didn't look like I really had a choice.

* * *

All eight of us were sitting in the family room, listening to Tamaki talk about nonsense. Well, most of us were. I was sitting on the couch with my arms crossed, not listening to a word he said. I was really hoping it would just be me and Haruhi. Since I met her, the two of us have been getting along pretty well. She was becoming like my best friend. But of course…..I glared at Tamaki. He always had to interfere with everything.

"Hey I've got an idea!!" Tamaki said.

"Oh really? And what would that be?" I asked annoyed.

"Lets play a commoner game!" he said smiling at Haruhi who just sighed.

"Which one should we play?" the twins asked. Everyone turned to Haruhi.

"Uh…..well, we could play hide-and-seek. In a house this big it could be really fun." She said.

"Alright!" Tamaki said with his hand in the air. "We'll play hide-and-seek!" Then he looked stumped. "Uh…how do we play?"

"Someone closes their eyes and counts to a certain number while the others hide. After the person is done counting, they go to look for the other people. Whoever the person finds first is 'it' next." Haruhi explained.

Everyone seemed to think this was a good idea, so we all decided that Tamaki would be it first. "Alright! I'll count to 20!" He turned around and closed his eyes. "1….2….3…."

Immediately everyone ran off to find somewhere to hide. I ran down the hall trying to think of a good place. There were plenty of rooms in the house, but I wanted it to be a good one.

"Ready or not here I come!" I heard Tamaki yell. I gasped and quickly ran into a closet that I was next to.

"Phew. I managed to find someplace to hide. That was close." I sighed.

"Hey." I jumped and started to scream but a hand covered my mouth. "Relax its just me."

My eyes widened slightly at the voice. _Hikaru….. _As my eyes began to adjust to the darkness, I was slowly able to see his face. He smiled as he moved his hand from my mouth. "I'm sorry. You just scared me. I'll go find somewhere else." I reached for the doorknob but Hikaru's hand grabbed mine stopping me.

"Its fine. We can share a hiding spot." He said smiling. I blushed lightly then realized something.

"Hey wait. Where's Kaoru?" I was shocked that the two of them weren't hiding together.

"I'm right here." I jumped again, but stopped myself from screaming. Kaoru came out of the shadows smiling. "But I could always leave you two alone if that's what you want." He smirked.

"Not a bad idea." Hikaru said smirking and leaning closer to me. "What do you say?"

I blushed and turned away from them. _Why did I have to come in this closet?_

* * *

"Alright! I win!" Tamaki said happily while the others looked around.

Haruhi sighed. "Senpai you don't really win at this game….."

"But wait Tama-chan….we're missing someone." Honey said looking around.

"I think you mean 'some_ones_'" Kyoya corrected.

"Oh yeah. Where's Riku, Hikaru, and Kaoru?" Haruhi asked. Tamaki looked around confused.

"Uh…well, I couldn't find them!!" he said scratching the back of his head nervously. Everyone sighed.

"Well, lets split up. They're around here somewhere." Kyoya said walking out of the room.

* * *

"So how long do we have to stay in here?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"Until Tamaki finds us." I sighed. "Which could take forever since you guys decided to hide in the servants quarters."

"We didn't know it was the servants quarters." Kaoru said.

"We were just looking for somewhere to hide." Hikaru said.

I glanced at them before sighing again. "Well that's fine and all but knowing Tamaki, we'll be here for a while."

"That won't be a problem." The twins said looking at each other before turning to me with identical mischievous smirks. "I'm sure we can think of something to do."

I blushed and looked away with an annoyed look. "I swear sometimes they're worse than Tamaki."

* * *

A couple minutes passed and I felt eyes on me. Looking over, my suspicions were confirmed. Two identical sets of eyes were watching me curiously. I blushed lightly. "What?"

"Which one of us is Hikaru?" they asked and I sighed. Were they really trying to get me to play that game again?

"Um….why?" I asked.

"Because its dark in here." Hikaru said.

"And if its dark…." Kaoru started.

"…then it'll be harder to see us to tell us apart." They said. "So? Which one of us is Hikaru?"

I sighed. What they didn't know was that I didn't tell them apart by their appearance-considering that's probably almost impossible. I smiled-almost smugly-and pointed to the twin closest to the door. "You're Hikaru. I don't know why you guys keep making me play this game."

The twins looked at each other then back at me before moving closer to me so they were sitting right in front of me, only a couple inches away. "How do you do that?"

I blushed looking away. "I just do. I've known you for a while so of course its easy to tell you apart."

"If that were the case…." Hikaru started.

"….a lot of other people would be able to tell us apart too." Kaoru finished.

I grimaced. Iwas hoping they didn't catch onto that lie. But still there was no way I was telling them the truth. "Well…..I-"

Suddenly light flooded the room as the door was opened. The three of us looked up, and the twins immediately backed up to the other side of the closet. Kyoya was standing there, with a dark aura surrounding him, glaring at the two boys. "What were you two doing?"

"We were just talking Kyoya honest!!" they said nervously.

I decided I should spare them from my brothers wrath. "They're telling the truth Kyoya. I needed someplace to hide and ended up hiding in the same place as them. I didn't even know they were in here til I was already here." I stood up.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up. "Very well then. But I'm keeping an eye on you two." He said walking away. I sighed and followed him. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and shrugged before following me and my brother.

* * *

**A/N: So was that fun? Don't worry the sleepover isn't over yet. But it might take a little longer to get the next chapter out because I don't have it finished yet. I haven't even started on it. But I'll try my best ok?^_^ Review!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Alright so I'm really really sorry its taken so long to update this! I was having trouble figuring out what to do for this one. But finally I did it. So enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC just Riku.**

* * *

"So what do we do now?" the twins asked. Everyone was back in the living room, and we now had nothing to do. The twins kept watching Kyoya nervously, since he kept giving them glares for when he found me in the closet with them.

"Lets play another poor person game!" Tamaki suggested happily.

I rolled my eyes as the others nodded in agreement and began thinking. I don't understand why Haruhi and I couldn't just go up to my room and hang out. But I knew even if we tried the others would just follow. I glared at my brother as he sat with his eyes closed in thought. This was all his fault. He shouldn't have invited the Host club over when he knew I invited Haruhi.

"Oooh I have one!!" Honey said happily jumping up and down. "Lets play truth or dare!!"

Tamaki smiled. "Yes! That's a great idea Honey-senpai! Truth or dare it is! But…..how do you play?"

Everyone looked at Haruhi again and she sighed. "One person picks someone and asks them truth or dare. If they pick dare they have to do whatever dare you tell them and if they pick truth they have to answer whatever question you ask truthfully."

At this last part I felt two pairs of eyes on me. I looked over to my left at the devilish twins and saw the smirk they were giving me. I didn't like it one bit.

"Well this sounds fun." Kyoya said smirking.

"Yeah." Mori said.

"I'm in! Lets play!" Tamaki said enthusiastically.

"We're in for it." The twins said still grinning at me and I sighed. This couldn't end well.

* * *

Well I'll say this: Truth or dare with the host club is quite entertaining. Tamaki went first asking Haruhi truth or dare. She chose truth and he asked her if she was in love with him, to which her answer was a flat out "No." This caused Tamaki to of course start crying and whining to Kyoya.

Haruhi went next asking Kyoya truth or dare. He said dare and he had to give all financial rights to Honey for a day. He acted like it didn't bother him, but seeing as how I've known him my whole life, I could tell he was really freaking out. And I couldn't blame him. I saw all the candy and sweets Honey ate, and that had to add up. I couldn't even bare to think about what he would do with control of the money.

It was Kyoya's turn next and he asked twins, who replied with "dare." Kyoya told them they had to not do anything scheming to Tamaki for a whole day. (A/N: I couldn't think of anything else to make them do lol) Tamaki seemed confused by this, but no one paid any attention to him. The two boys groaned but agreed.

Then it was their turn. And as I expected, they turned on me. "Truth or Dare Riku?" they asked in unison with identical grins.

I sighed, debating which to choose. Either way didn't look good. "Truth." I said, though I immediately regretted it as their grins turned into smirks.

"How do you tell us apart?" they asked.

My eyes widened. I should have known this was coming! Clearly I wasn't thinking. But there was no way I could answer this. It would be so embarrassing! "Um….can I choose dare?"

"Nope!" the two said grinning. "Answer the question Riku!"

I gulped and looked around at the others. They were watching me curiously, obviously wanting to know the answer as well. I blushed and looked down. "Well I um…..I…."

"Lets watch a movie!"

Everyone looked at Haruhi who was smiling. We were all wondering the same thing.

"But we're playing a game!" Honey said.

"Well I'm sick of this game. I'm kind of in the mood for a movie." Haruhi said continuing to smile.

"Alright we'll watch a movie then!" Tamaki said jumping up. Of course. He'd do anything Haruhi wanted to.

There was a little complaining from the twins but everyone eventually agreed. Haruhi looked over at me and smiled, and I smiled back grateful. Obviously she could tell I didn't want to answer Hikaru and Kaoru's question, and stepped in to save me.

'Thank you.' I mouthed to her and she nodded smiling as the others went over and began looking in our extensive movie collection.

* * *

I huddled myself close together, as I hid my face from the T.V. For some reason, we had agreed to watch a horror movie. Well, the guys and Haruhi had agreed. Honey and I, however, did not agree. I hated scary movies, they always gave me nightmares. Though apparently the others were regretting their decision too.

Tamaki was sitting on the other side of Haruhi on the couch hugging a pillow close to himself, rocking back and forth, eyes wide as he stared at the screen. I was sitting between Haruhi and the twins, glancing up at the T.V. terrified. Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting close together, staring at the screen horrified. Honey was hiding behind Mori, who was watching the T.V. boredly. It seemed like him, Kyoya, and Haruhi were the only ones not being freaked out by this. Then again Kyoya and Mori rarely got scared but I was shocked at Haruhi. I figured she would be scared, but apparently I thought wrong.

I happened to glance up at the T.V. at the wrong time, because when I looked the girl on the T.V. screamed as the killer appeared. In that moment everything happened at once.

Tamaki screamed like a girl and jumped onto Haruhi's lap, who just sighed looking rather annoyed. Honey screamed and jumped holding onto Mori crying. The twins and I screamed and without thinking I threw myself onto the closest twin's lap, which just happened to be Hikaru. I had my arms wrapped around his neck, and my face buried in his chest. His arms wrapped around me automatically and held me tightly; judging by his scream, I figured this was comforting for him too.

Suddenly all the noise went away, and I glanced up from Hikaru to see Kyoya with the remote. "I think that's enough of this movie for now." He said looking highly amused.

It took me a second to realize where I was, and when I did I blushed and slowly looked up at Hikaru who looked down at me. "Are you ok Riku?" he asked.

I gulped and nodded, quickly removing myself from his lap and sitting where I was before. Haruhi annoyedly pushed Tamaki off her and stood up. "Well, I'm kind of tired now." She looked over at me. "Can we go to bed?"

I smiled and nodded standing up. "Sure. Lets go."

"We're coming too!" the twins said jumping up, but they sat back down after meeting Kyoya's glare.

"The rest of you will be using the guest rooms." My brother said sternly, daring anyone to object. When no one did, he looked over at Haruhi and I. "Well then, we'll see you two in the morning."

I smiled. "Alright! Good night!" I said before pulling Haruhi out of the room and up the stairs.

* * *

"Thank you so much for saving me back there Haruhi." I said sitting on my bed.

"No problem." Haruhi said looking around my room in awe. It was pretty big, probably bigger than her whole house, so I could see why she was surprised. "I could tell you didn't want to answer the question."

"Yeah. That definitely would have been embarrassing." I said smiling nervously.

Haruhi smiled at me, before sitting next to me on the bed. "So, are we going to go to bed?"

I nodded. "Yeah sure. I need a good rest after today."

Haruhi laughed. "Yeah me too. Those guys are pretty tiring."

I snorted. "Oh trust me, the more you know them, the worse it gets."

Haruhi and I laughed again, before laying down, and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Well review please and let me know what you think!!!!! :)**


End file.
